


Innocence

by bgrrl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn’t want to be saved. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's Drugs Challenge.

Clark’s lips on his, and he feels the rush, like that very first time. A shock to his system, innocence, clean and unrefined. It’s never been quite that pure again. Innocence cut with deceit burns a little going down, but it still gets him high. When he tastes Clark it’s heaven and he loves it. He loves it as much he loves the dark corners of his soul. Sometimes the darkness can be too much, but so can the light. He doesn’t want to be saved, he’s fine. He just needs a hit of redemption every once in a while.


End file.
